Autolycus (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Autolycus was an Onu-Matoran and later Toa of Earth serving under the leadership of Toa Jovan, in the Fractures Universe. Following the Great Disruption he became a Turaga of Earth and the leader of Marlott, an Order of Mata Nui stronghold which held the Kanohi Avohkii. History Early life Similarly to most other Toa of Earth, Autolycus came into being as an Onu-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a settlement on the Tren Krom Peninsula. Whilst in his village, Autolycus acted as an assistant to a fellow Onu-Matoran scholar and developed an interest in literature as well as Matoran Mythology. It was around this time that his interest in the field led to his discovery of the Kanohi Ignika in ancient legend, igniting a desire within him to one day find the Kanohi and uncover its secrets. Life as a Toa Around 80,000 years ago, after the defeat of the League of the Six Kingdoms, Autolycus was approached by a Toa of Psionics who wished to retire from the field of war and gifted him with a Toa Stone, promising him a means to one day find the Ignika himself as a Toa. Tempted, Autolycus decided to use the Toa Stone and transformed into a Toa of Earth. Great Disruption Around 79,100 years ago, the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui imperiled the health of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. To prevent his death, a Toa of Magnetism named Jovan joined Autolycus' team and led them to search for the Chamber of Life, located under Mount Valmai in the heart of the Southern Continent. Fortunately, Autolycus was able to play a key part in this mission by using his knowledge of ancient legends involving the Mask of Life to direct them to the Ignika's location. The team then managed to successfully battle the various guards and traps leading to the chamber, and retrieved the Kanohi. The group then managed to bring the mask to Karda Nui, where a male Toa reluctantly sacrificed his life to restore health to Mata Nui. After the Ignika's use resulted in the death of the Toa, the remaining members of the team returned the Ignika to the Chamber of Life and parted ways. Alone once again, Autolycus made the decision to not sacrifice his Toa Power, sensing that he would one day have greater need of his energies and feeling that his special role in the universe was not yet complete. Shortly after his transformation, Autolycus was approached by a Vo-Matoran named Caliga. Intent on retrieving the Kanohi Ignika, Caliga persuaded the Turaga of Earth to divulge the location of the Chamber of Life. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Autolycus decided that his duties would be best carried out on the battlefield, becoming an agent of the Order. Autolycus managed to survive the brunt of the War fighting on the front lines, where he became acquainted with Toa Velika. However, Autolycus was injured by an explosion, which severely burnt the entire left-half of his body and damaged his Kanohi. Half deaf and unable to walk without assistance, the Toa decided that he had no choice but to become a Turaga after being rescued by Toa Gali. However, during the events of the Final Push, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Autolycus was given the opportunity to oversee the Avohkii's protection, as the Order of Mata Nui had little use for their Turaga servants other than for tactical advise. Along with Turaga Haru and Salaak, Autolycus established a system of government in the settlement and worked hard to ensure that the Matoran could live in peace whilst isolated from the War in the Nui Mountain Range. Additionally, with Autolycus' approval, Toa Salu - one of the village's three guardians - named the fortress "Marlott". It was here that Autolycus was given a Fa-Matoran personal medic, named Pofia. ''Zero Hour'' However, several centuries later, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. The actions of Turaga Autolycus during the Battle of Marlott remain extremely unclear and, whether or not he was among the residents who survived will be revealed in Zero Hour later this year. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Onu-Matoran, Autolycus had significant strength and was more capable of functioning in a subterranean environment. Additionally, he developed a deep interest in both literature and Matoran Legend. As a Toa of Earth, Autolycus possessed the Elemental Power of Earth, allowing them to create, control and absorb earth and earth-like substances. His only real limitation is that when he ran out of Elemental Earth Energy, he had to wait for it to recharge. Upon becoming a Turaga, Autolycus' control over the element was diminished and he was afforded only small traces of Elemental Earth power. Mask and Tools As a Matoran and later a Toa, Autolycus wore an unknown Kanohi. This Kanohi was known to have been damaged by an explosion but the Turaga of Earth kept it as a personal reminder. Upon his injury during the Final Push, this Kanohi was swapped for a Noble Mahiki, which enabled him to project illusions to mask his own movements. Although his original Toa Tools remain unknown, Autolycus wielded an Ultrasonic Staff as a Turaga, which enabled him to create partial sonic energy barriers and could vibrate its own molecules at a rate that allowed him to move the weapon through a solid object then solidify at will, making it a particularly useful weapon for impaling a foe. Quotes Trivia *"Autolycus" shares his name with a Shakespearean character from The Winter's Tale as both figures are instrumental in the sequence of events for both stories and are known to convey information that is meaningless to them but ultimately aides the protagonists. Additionally, as Turaga Autolycus is a philosopher and literature enthusiast, his name is used as a reference to the Shakespeare play. *Having gone through several design revisions, Autolycus' final element and color scheme ultimately owes homage to User:Artek206's Onatuu creation. *Initially, BobTheDoctor27 intended for Autolycus to be a Turaga of Ice and later a Turaga of Sonics. However, this would involve adopting a white and black color scheme in order to fit the black Kanohi that he wore. Instead, he was recreated as a Turaga of Earth. *Turaga Autolycus wears robes to hide the burns he received during the Final Push. However, when his robes are taken away, a new set of armor hides the injuries. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Falling in the Black'' - Not Mentioned By Name See also *Autolycus' Prototype Design *Autolycus' Brickshelf Gallery Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Earth Category:Residents of Morica Category:Toa of Earth Category:Matoran Category:Turaga Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:User:BobTheDoctor27